Why so Hard?
by Raawrrr
Summary: "Kenapa menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang disukai itu susahnya minta ampun?" – Uchiha Sasuke, 18 tahun. Bungsu Uchiha yang (katanya) serba oke— nyatanya bolot soal urusan cinta. / "Aku su—suka— Aku suka tomat." / AU! SasuIno. Complete!
1. Strategi pertama: Ajak makan malam

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekarang juga.

"Aku menyukaimu." Singkat, Sasuke berbicara seraya menatap dalam sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Wajah datar khas seorang Sasuke masih tertempel pada raut wajahnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Lagi, Sasuke berucap dengan singkat. Kini, rona merah yang kelewat tipis terlihat menyembul malu-malu pada pipi putih Sasuke.

"Ck." Namun setelahnya Sasuke mendecak kesal, "Terlalu simpel."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam seraya menutup matanya, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. Kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan serius.

"Hei. Kau tahu? Aku suka padamu semenjak masa SMA dulu. Kau itu cantik, meskipun cerewet dan kekanakkan tapi tetap saja itu tak membuat rasa sukaku padamu luntur—"

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, kepala yang bermahkotakan rambut biru dongker bermodelkan pantat unggas itu menggeleng cepat.

 _Hell!_ Apa yang barusan Ia katakan, ha? Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali!

Oke, percobaan ketiga.

"Aku—"

"Pft."

Percobaan ketiga terhenti saat suara tawa tertahan datang, spontan Sasuke melirik ke arah suara itu berasal, dan menemukan Itachi sedang menahan tawa di ambang pintu.

 _Fakyu!_ Jangan bilang Itachi melihat dirinya berbicara di depan cermin sedari tadi?!

"Kau menyukai dirimu sendiri, eh _Otouto?"_ Itachi tersenyum miring seraya menunjuk pantulan diri Sasuke pada cermin.

"PERGI SANA, _BAKA-ANIKI!"_

"AHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), alur cepat, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship— Humor?.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Cih." Sasuke mengaduk jus tomatnya dengan asal. Aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya membuat para penghuni kantin segera ambil jarak darinya, kecuali dua pemuda yang memang sahabat Sasuke dari bocah.

"Oh ayolah, _Teme._ Kuhitung kau sudah lima kali mendecih. Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto perha— penasaran. Terlebih, dirinya jengah juga lama-lama melihat si bungsu Uchiha yang sepertinya sedang tidak mood itu.

"Mungkin karena itu?" Garaa yang memang berada di sana membuka suara, dagunya menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang bercengkrama riang dengan seorang pemuda yang diikat ke atas bak pucuk nanas.

"Ah, Ino-chan ya?"

Sasuke mendelik ketika Naruto memanggil Ino dengan sok akrab begitu. Naruto yang ditatap begitu hanya bisa nyengir, gak takut sama sekali. Udah biasa.

"Hn."

"Kau belum juga menyatakan perasaanmu? Payah," cibir Gaara.

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi mulus Sasuke, tidak terima dibilang payah oleh si Panda Ganteng.

"Kau tahu menyatakan perasaan itu tidak semudah nungging di kamar sendiri!"

"Apa banget alibimu itu, _Teme._ Benar kata Gaara, kau payah. Aku saja dapat dengan mudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk berteriak di lapangan seperti yang kau lakukan saat SMA dulu? Maaf _Dobe,_ aku bukan orang yang tak punya kemaluan sepertimu."

"Tidak punya rasa malu," ralat Gaara.

"Hei! Itu tindakan pemberani, tahu!" Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Sudahlah," ucap Gaara menengahi, "Dan kau, Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu tak dapat menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Gengsinya gede," cibir Naruto.

"Ck! Diam, _Dobe!"_

"Takut ditolak?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Uchiha ganteng sepertiku tak mungkin ditolak oleh seorang gadis." Nah 'kan, narsisnya keluar deh.

"Lalu? Karena Ino dekat dengan Shikamaru?"

Sasuke membatu. Skakmat. Perkataan Gaara barusan tepat sekali.

"Jadi masalah ituu?!" Naruto jadi gemas, ingin sekali meremas manja rambut Sasuke."Sudah kubilang sedari dulu, 'kan? Ino-chan dan Shikamaru itu hanya sekedar teman masa kecil saja! Percayalah padaku! Sakura-chan juga bilang begitu padaku."

Gaara mengangguk menyetujui, "Percayalah pada Naru, Suke. Sakura 'kan sahabat Ino— dan juga pacar Naruto, jadi mana mungkin Sakura membohong."

Sasuke tetap diam, yah Ia bukannya tidak percaya sih, hanya saja dirinya selalu cemburu jika melihat kedekatan Shikamaru dan Ino. Jadi, Ia selalu berfikir bahwa Shikamaru dan Ino... ada itunya. Hubungan lebih, maksudnya.

Loh. Belum jadi siapa-siapa kok udah cemburu sih, Sas?

"Ayo gerak cepat, _Teme._ Kau ingin Ino-chan direbut orang lain?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke frustrasi. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi, di mana Ia mencoba untuk menya— OKE SIP LUPAKAN! SASUKE GAK KUAT NGINGETNYA JUGA!

"Coba berteriak—"

"Tidak, _Dobe._ Sudah kubilang 'kan kau dan aku itu berbeda."

Naruto manyun. Dia 'kan udah baik-baik ngasih saran, malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Dasar gak sopan!

"Ajak dia makan malam, bagaimana?" usul yang waras diberikan oleh Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara, sedikit ragu.

"Aku pernah melakukan ini saat akan menembak Hinata. Dan... hasilnya, aku berhasil," lanjut Gaara lagi, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

" _Well,_ baiklah. Akan kucoba."

"Kalau gagal, coba saja berteriak—"

" _No, Dobe. Big no."_

Dan Naruto ditolak untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang; haruskah Ia menghubungi Ino untuk mengajaknya makan malam atau tidak? Ah, tapi tadi Ia sudah berkata pada Gaara bahwa Ia menerima usulan Gaara.

"Oke. Aku akan mengajaknya."

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar tepat di samping kasur. Matanya melirik jam dinding berbentuk tomat di kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk waktu makan malam.

Setelah memilih nomor yang akan dihubungi, Ia lantas menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga sebelah kanannya.

Terdengar bunyi 'Tut... Tut... Tut' di sana, membuat Sasuke harap-harap cemas, takut kalau panggilannya tidak diangkat.

'Halo?'

Ah, akhirnya Ia mendengar suara bidadari tanpa sayap yang telah mencuri hatinya, rasanya atmosfer di sekelilingnya menjadi sejuk, bunga-bungar bertebaran menambah kesan bahagia dalam dirinya— Ah, lebay lu Sas?

'Sasuke-kun?'

Dan panggilan dari Ino sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ino? Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Sasuke, _to the point._

'Hm... sepertinya tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?'

Sasuke bersorak dalam hati saat mendengar hal ini. "Err... aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini, tepat jam tujuh malam. Bisa?"

'Tentu saja bisa!' Entah Sasuke yang terlalu PD atau salah dengar, tapi Ia merasa bahwa Ino sangat antusias menerima ajakannya.

"Baiklah. Jam tujuh, di restoran Suka-Suka, ya?"

'Oke! Sampai ketemu nanti, Sasuke-kun!'

"Hn."

KLIK.

Dan sambungan pun diputus.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sasuke setia duduk pada salah satu meja restoran yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela. Matanya sedari tadi fokus menatap pintu masuk restoran.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Nah, akhirnya sosok yang Ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah datang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail,_ poni panjangnya menutupi sebelah mata indahnya. _Dress_ berwarna biru muda selutut dipadu dengan _wedges_ dengan warna senada menambah daya tarik sang gadis.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Ino seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Belum." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanan mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino, namun pandangannya terfokus pada daftar menu.

"Um..." Ino juga sama, manik _aquamarine_ nya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak pada daftar menu. "Salad dan _Lemon tea._ "

"Spaghetti ekstra Tomat dan Jus Tomat."

"Baik, satu Salad, satu Spaghetti ekstra Tomat, satu Lemon Tea dan satu Jus Tomat," ulang sang pelayan, "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baik, terimakasih. Pesanan anda akan segera diantarkan." Dan pelayan itu pun pamit undur diri.

Selepas kepergian sang pelayan, suasana hening tercipta diantara Sasuke dan Ino. Sasuke sedari tadi sibuk menatapi Ino dalam diam. Ino yang merasa ditatap terus pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Sasuke-kun? Apakah ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Lalu? Kenapa terus melihatku?"

"Kau... cantik."

"Eh? Tumben sekali Sasuke-kun memuji." Ino terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Sasuke terpana akan senyuman Ino yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk –tetap— menatap Ino. Namun sayangnya, tatapan itu harus dihentikan saat pesanan yang mereka pesan sudah tersaji di depan mata.

" _Ittadakimasu,"_ ucap mereka bersama. Suara dentingan alat makan kini terdengar, layaknya alunan musik yang mencoba meramaikan suasana.

Sasuke melirik-lirik Ino, Ia rasa sekarang waktunya untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke pelan. Ino menghentikan kegiatan makan memakannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Aku su—" Sial. Kenapa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat?

"Su?"

"Y-ya— Aku suk—" Cih, kenapa susah sekali mengatakan hal itu?! Dan apa-apaan, kenapa tadi Ia sempat terbata, hah?!

"Yaaa?"

"Aku suka— Aku suka tomat. Makanya aku memesan hidangan yang ada tomatnya." _HELL._ APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN, SASUKE?! SUNGGUH MELENCENG!

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Ino terkekeh pelan. "Sewaktu SMA dulu kau dapat gelar _freakin' tomato,_ 'kan?"

"Oh, iya."

"Dasar, kukira mau bicara yang lebih penting." Ino mulai melanjutkan memakan pesanannya. "Seperti memberitahuku orang yang kau suka, misalnya?" Ini kode sebenarnya. Namun apa daya, Sasuke sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini.

'Tolong hanyutkan aku di rawa-rawa sekarang juga.' Sasuke membatin nelangsa.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, mukanya terlihat sangat kusut. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya saat di restoran tadi. Sudah ada kesempatan untuk jujur, eh mulutnya malah menghancurkan semuanya. Sialan sekali.

" _Otouto?"_

Kepala Sasuke terangkat, melihat Itachi yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri—yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?"

" _Aniki,_ bagaimana caramu saat menembak pacarmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Ia malah memberikan pertanyaan pada Itachi.

Dahi Itachi berkerut tak suka. "Sasuke nyebelin!"

HA?

" _Aniki_ mu ini kan belum punya pacar!" Setelah berkata begitu, Itachi membanting pintu kamarnya.

Yah, dia ngambek deh.

"Oh- harusnya tadi aku bertanya 'cara menembak gadis yang disuka', bukan 'menembak pacar'," koreksi Sasuke yang menyadari kesalahannya. Ia melangkah, memasuki kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

"Cih! Yasudahlah, besok akan kucari jalan yang lain."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, untuk kali ini biarkan Ia bermimpi tentang Ino-nya tercinta.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	2. Strategi kedua: Berikan buket bunga

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship— Humor?.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Kicauan dari para burung menjadi melodi penikmat dipagi hari. Sinar dari sang mentari menyinari dunia, juga menjadi alat pembangun tidur alamiah bagi para manusia yang memang terganggu dengan kilauannya. Terkecuali Sasuke, ia tetap saja terlelap meskipun cahaya sang mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

Toh, hari ini 'kan hari minggu, sesekali bermalas-malasan dimulai dengan bangun siang tidak masalah, bukan?

"Che! Gaara, sekali saja mengalah kenapa sih?!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Naruto."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Terimakasih."

"Itu sama sekali bukan pujian!"

Ngek.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Kenapa ia mendengar suara kedua sahabatnya? Mana mungkin dirinya berhalusinasi tentang kedua sahabatnya? _Emoh!_ Mendingan berhalusinasi tentang Ino-nya tercinta!

"Ulaaaang! Ini pasti salah! Mana mungkin aku kalah lagi?!"

"Nasibmu."

Mata Sasuke terbuka seutuhnya, sesekali ia kedip-kedipkan demi mengumpulkan konsentrasi yang sempat buyar karena tidur. Dan, dapat ia lihat dari kedua netranya, Gaara dan Naruto tengah berada di kamarnya. Tengah bermain _playstation_. Ditemani dengan susu coklat dan biskuit.

Sebentar, tadi malam rasanya ia hanya tidur sendirian dalam kamar ini, apa ia salah? Ah, mana mungkin!

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, mendekati Naruto dan Gaara lalu duduk di dekat mereka. Sebelah tangannya terulur, mengambil biskuit yang menggoda.

"Oh? _Ohayou, Teme._ "

"Aku tidak meminta ' _ohayou_ 'mu, _Dobe._ "

"Aku 'kan hanya bersikap ramah padamu 'ttebayo!"

Naruto heran, mengapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Sasuke yang notabene kerap kali menyulut emosinya sampai ke ujung bulu kaki?

"Kami berkunjung. Bukannya tiap minggu kita selalu mengadakan hal ini? Dan kali ini di rumahmu," jawab Gaara.

Oh iya. Sasuke lupa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kemarin malam? Sukses?" Kini Naruto angkat bicara, sebenarnya ia masih kesal pada Sasuke, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa kesalnya.

Terus, alasan kedua mengapa mereka berdua datang ke sini adalah untuk mengetahui apakah Sasuke sukses atau tidak.

"... Gagal."

"Heee?!" teriak Naruto heboh, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Sedangkan Gaara tetap _stay cool_. Ia bersedekap seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Ceritakan," titah Gaara absolut.

"Che—" Sasuke mendecih tak suka, "Kenapa aku harus."

Gaara maju sedikit, menatap Sasuke intens.

"Ce-ri-ta-kan. Atau tak ada tomat selama sebulan."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Astaga! Gaara 'kan bukan Mama Mikoto!

Naruto yang juga berada di dekat Sasuke menyikut-nyikut pinggang Sasuke. "Ayo, _Teme._ Ceritakan, ceritakan!"

Kheh. Dua lawan satu. Tomat jadi taruhannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menuruti kedua sahabatnya.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, dimulai ketika ia menelfon Ino untuk mengajaknya makan malam, lalu pujiannya pada penampilan Ino kemarin, dan... pengakuannya bahwa ia menyukai... Tomat. Oh, tentu saja masalah Itachi ngambek itu tak ia ceritakan. Sasuke 'kan anak baik, jadi mana mungkin ia menyebarluaskan aib (baginya) kepada sang sahabat.

"HMPFT." Naruto berusaha meredam suara tawanya dengan cara menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto tertawa terbahak dengan suara menggelegar saat ini, namun delikan tajam penuh amarah dari Sasuke membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk tertawa terbahak. Daripada ia ditendang dari kamar Sasuke, mending ia cari aman.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dari Naruto dalam masalah cinta," sindir Gaara diiringi dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul pada dahi mulus Sasuke. Tak terima dibilang lebih bodoh dari Naruto. _Man, please!_ Uchiha Sasuke lebih pintar kemana-mana. "Matamu," ujar Sasuke kesal.

" _Maa_ —pft— sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Naruto mencoba menjadi penengah, meskipun tawa tertahan terselip dalam kalimatnya. "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, _Teme?"_

"Kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya, Sasuke?"

"Oh ayolah Gaara. Kau tahu muka triplek Sasuke setebal apa 'kan?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menggaruk pantat unggas kebanggaannya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ke depannya? Apa, hah? Ia juga bahkan tidak tahu!

"Beri aku saran... lagi."

"Tuh 'kan, kau memang sangat bodoh dalam masalah cinta."

" _Urusai,_ Panda!"

"Yang kutahu, Ino-chan selalu menjaga toko bunga milik ayahnya jika hari minggu." Kini pandangan mereka beralih menatap Naruto, seakan menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke sana, _Teme._ Kau beli bunga yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan dan kau berikan bunga itu pada Ino-chan. Aku tahu Ino-chan pasti tahu banyak tentang arti bunga."

"Ide yang _brilliant,_ Naruto," ujar Gaara memuji ide Naruto.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipis, "Idemu lebih normal dibandingkan kemarin, _Dobe._ " Lalu Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, dan bersiap untuk keluar kamar da pergi menuju yayang Ino.

Baru saja beberapa langkah maju, bajunya sudah ditarik oleh Gaara.

"Apa sih?"

"Kau mau mempermalukan dirimu lagi di depan Ino dengan pergi ke sana menggunakan piyama bergambar tomat?"

"Dan ingat, kau pun belum mandi, _Teme."_

Sasuke langsung mingkem.

O-oh iya ya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang sudah mandi, jadi harum dan lebih tampan. Ia siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan gadis bak _barbie_ pujaan hatinya.

Baru saja dua langkah menuruni tangga, dirinya berpapasan dengan Itachi yang sepertinya baru pulang lari pagi— sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang Uchiha sulung untuk melakukan lari pagi di hari minggu.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi nanya. Tumbenan Sasuke rapih di minggu pagi begini. Biasanya juga molor ampe siang kalau lagi di rumah.

"Pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Kepo amat sih."

Itachi manyun. "Kepo _is care, Otouto_ sayang. _Aniki_ mau titip krim pencerah wajah di toko Orocchi."

"Ogah." Sasuke nolak dengan tegas. Mana mau ia pergi ke toko Orocchi yang rada _melambai_ itu. Sudah cukup sekali saja ia pergi ke toko itu. Ia tidak mau dicolek sana sini oleh Orochimaru sang pemilik toko kosmetik bernama Orocchi itu. Kulitnya masih terlalu suci untuk dicolek-colek.

"Kau ingin _aniki_ mu ini ngambek lagi seperti tadi malam, hm?"

"Aku tak peduli. Lagian kenapa harus di situ, sih? _Aniki_ doyan dicolek-colek ya?"

 _PLOK!_

Satu tamparan manja mengenai kepala Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya rambut mengaduh pelan.

"Enak saja. Biasanya aku pergi dengan Kisame. Mukanya 'kan sangar, jadi Orochimaru tak berani macam-macam."

"Yaudah pergi sama Kisame aja kenapa."

"Lagi pergi dia. Makanya tolong ya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau." Sasuke akan melangkah kembali, namun kerah bajunya ditarik kebelakang sehingga Sasuke tak jadi melangkah pergi.

"Belikan atau tak ada tomat selama sebulan."

ASTAGA!

"CK! Iya, iya kubelikan!"

Itachi tersenyum menang.

Membuat Sasuke nurut itu tidak susah sebenarnya; asalkan tomat jadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

 _KRING!_

"Selamat da— Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yo, Ino." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya sekilas guna menyapa Ino.

"Tumben datang kemari." Ino tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah melihat-lihat bunga dalam toko bunganya. "Mau beli bunga?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ino yang memang sudah lama kenal dengan Sasuke tahu betul apa arti omongan Sasuke tersebut.

"Mau bunga jenis apa?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bunga apa? Ia bahkan tidak tahu. Ingin ia menjawab 'bunga mawar', tapi ia urungkan karena bunga itu termasuk ke dalam bunga yang _mainstream_. Ia yakin masih banyak jenis bunga romantis yang lainnya.

Masa sih ia harus bilang 'bunga raflesia'? Tidak _mainstream_ memang. Tapi bunga itu bukan bunga yang romantis, 'kan. Hhh.

"Entahlah. Ada saran bunga yang memiliki arti romantis? Selain mawar."

"Hm, romantis ya." Ino mengelilingi toko bunganya, mencari bunga yang sesuai dengan pesanan Sasuke tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, menunggu Ino yang ia yakini akan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga ke hadapannya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Seru Ino dengan beberapa tangkai bunga dalam dekapannya.

Tuh 'kan. Apa kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana yang ini?" Ino menunjukkan bunga anggrek, "Bunga anggrek melambangkan kecantikan, perhatian, cinta dan kesempurnaan."

"Atau yang ini?" Ino menunjukkan bunga lily, "Bunga lily ini melambangkan kesucian, harapan dan cinta yang sempurna."

Sasuke masih asik memandang Ino yang tengah merekomendasikan bunga untuknya. Baginya, Ino saat ini sungguh mengagumkan. Eak.

"Atau bunga anyelir? Melambangkan ketertarikan dan kekaguman."

Ada candu tersendiri bagi Sasuke saat melihat Ino dengan semangatnya memberitahukan apa arti dari tiap-tiap bunga yang ia bawa. Mulut mungilnya sedari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar, membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya sekarang juga.

"Oh! Bagaimana dengan Bunga Daisy putih— cinta yang setia? Atau Azalea— cinta pertama?"

"Daisy putih dan Azalea. Tolong rangkaikan untukku."

"Siap! Tunggu sebentar ya."

Dengan cekatan, Ino menyatukan bunga Daisy putih dengan bunga Azalea ke dalam satu rangkaian bunga. Sesekali Ino bersenandung riang— ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat sedang merangkai bunga untuk pelanggan.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke terpukau.

"Nah! Selesai." Ino memberikan rangkaian bunga tersebut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya, dan bunga itu langsung ia ulurkan kembali di hadapan Ino.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino tak mengerti. Untuk apa Sasuke mengulurkan buket bunga itu pada Ino?

"I-ini..."

"Hah?"

"I-ini... buket bunga untuk..."

Ino diam saja. Ia tahu Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"U-untukm— Untuk Naruto! Bunga ini akan diberikan Naruto pada Sakura nantinya. Naruto memintaku membelikan buket bunga."

'Saus mayones! Mulutku tidak sinkron dengan pikiranku.'

"O-oh." Ino _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Ya emang kalau buket bunga itu untuk Naruto hubungannya sama dia apa coba.

Terus, tumbenan Sasuke mau disuruh-suruh sama Naruto.

Ini Sasuke salah makan kayaknya.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih. Ini uangnya." Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Ino dan pergi berlalu dari toko bunga milik Ino.

"A-ah iya. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya!"

.

.

.

" _Tadaima,_ " salam Sasuke saat memasuki rumah.

" _Okaeri, otouto._ " Dan salam Sasuke pun dibalas oleh Itachi yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Di mana _kaa-san_?" tanya Sasuke heran, karena biasanya yang membalas salamnya itu adalah ibunya tercinta.

"Pergi belanja bersama Karura- _baasan_ dan Kushina- _baasan._ Ngomong-ngomong, mana pesananku?"

"Nih." Dengan tidak sopannya Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kantong kresek berisi sebuah benda persegi empat.

" _Thanks, otouto_. Kau yang terbaik, deh." Itachi muji Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Basi."

Dan setelah itu pun Sasuke berlalu, menuju kamarnya.

 _Cklek._

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk main _handpone_ seraya berbaring di kasur Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Wei-wei-wei, kenapa kau membawa buket bunga, _Teme?_ "

Sasuke melemparkan buket bunga itu pada Naruto. "Untukmu. Berikan saja pada Sakura nanti."

"Oi—!" Dengan kalap Naruto menangkap buket bunga tersebut. "Kenapa jadi diberikan padaku?!"

"Jangan bilang kau gagal lagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pinggiran kasur.

"Tuh 'kan, payah."

Sasuke mendelik. "Bisakah kau tidak mengejekku payah sekali saja, Panda?"

"Tidak." Jawaban santai dari Gaara membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi mulus Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan buket bunga ini pada Ino, _Temeee?!_ "

"Aku sudah terlanjur bilang bahwa bunga itu untukmu agar diberikan pada Sakura, che."

" _Teme_ bodoh," cibir Naruto.

"Berisik, _dobe!"_

"Bo—"

"SASUKEEEE! INI BALSEM, BUKAN KRIM PENCERAH WAJAH!" Teriakan Itachi dari kamar sebelah membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat.

Serius, Sasuke lupa kalau Itachi nitip krim pencerah wajah, bukan balsem! Alamak!

" _Man._ Kau membuat masalah lagi."

Sasuke pura-pura tuli.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

/

 **Itachi:** Bisa gak sih lu bikin endingnya tanpa menistakan gue?

 **Author:** Gak bisa, sayang. Gue demen liat lu nista sih.

 **Itachi:** /gaplok author/ Sayang ndasmu. Tega banget sih sama gue.

 **Author:** Peduli amat sama lu.

 **Sasuke:** Bisa gak sih lu gak bikin gue nista?

 **Author:** Gak bisa, Suke. Gue suka liat lu sama kakak lu jadi nista. Titik.

 **Itachi:** Bisa gak sih lu gak kopikat pertanyaan gue, Sas?

 **Sasuke:** Bisa gak sih lu gak usah protes, Chi?

 **Itachi:** Bisa gak sih lu sopan sama gue, Sas?

 **Author:** Bisa gak sih kalian gak adu mulut? Mending bantuin gue bales review dari reader yang gak log-in!

 **Sasuke:** Ck, baiklah. Untuk **Pinkkeu** , oke makasih udah bilang gue unyu, meskipun gue lebih suka dibilang tampan dan berani, sih. Ini udah lanjut, kata si Author, makasih udah mau rnr.

 **Itachi:** Untuk **HELNI954,** si Author bilang makasih tuh. Terus katanya maaf gak bisa update kilat. Makasih juga semangatnya. Selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya.

 **Sasuke:** Cuman si author bejad doang nih yang dikasih semangat? Gue kagak gitu?

 **Author:** /tabok/ Bejad gundulmu. Segitu ngenesnya sampe minta disemangatin, cih.

Untuk **Hana,** ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih sudah rnr.

 **Sasuke:** Untuk **ramada,** ini udah lanjut nih. Fictnya cute? Tapi gue gak kalah cute kan ya. Author bilang makasih udah rnr.

 **Itachi:** Untuk **Yuuukooo-chan** , gue bukannya gak mau cari pacar. Cuman banyak cewek yang ngantri untuk jadi pacar gue, gue 'kan bingung mau pilih yang mana, makanya sampe sekarang gue masih jomblo, gitu. Ini udah lanjut. Si author bilang makasih udah rnr.

 **/**

 **/**

 **a/n: Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada semua readers, reviewers, favers, followers, dan silent readers!**

 **Maaf tidak bisa update dengan cepat, dan saya juga tidak janji kedepannya akan bisa update cepat.**

 **Tapi, saya usahakan fict ini akan tamat sebelum saya menghadapi UN dan SBMPTN, ahaha!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Terungkap

" _Dekorin!_ Tadi Sasuke-kun datang mengunjungi toko bungaku," adu Ino pada sahabatnya melalui telepon. "Dia membeli bu— oh! Apa Naruto memberikanmu bunga?"

Sosok di sebrang sana tersenyum seraya melirik bunga dalam vas yang ia simpan di atas meja samping kasur. "Ya, tadi sore Naruto datang ke rumah dan memberiku bunga."

"Uuuu." Ino merengut iri, "Aku juga ingin diberikan bunga oleh seseorang."

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil. "Makanya cari pacar, _Buta-chan._ Kau ini seperti tidak laku saja. _"_

"Hei! Banyak lelaki yang mengantri ingin jadi kekasihku tahu!"

"Terus?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang pas di hatiku." Ino mendesah gusar.

"Oke, lupakan hal itu dan kembali pada Sasuke-kun. Dia datang ke toko bungamu, lalu?"

"Membeli bunga. Daisy putih dan Azalea."

"Apa Sasuke-kun bilang bahwa bunga itu akan diberikan pada siapa?"

"Naruto. Sasuke-kun bilang jika ia diminta Naruto untuk membeli bunga."

Dengusan sebal Sakura terdengar jelas oleh gendang telinga Ino, membuat alis sang gadis pirang terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa Sasuke-kun memang berniat membeli bunga atas kehendaknya sendiri. Karena tadi Naruto berkata bahwa bunga yang diberikan padaku itu dibelikan oleh Sasuke-kun." Lagi, Sakura mendengus. "Padahal kukira itu akan jadi hal yang romantis, nyatanyaaa..."

"Aw." Ino meringis geli, ingin rasanya Ino terbahak karena hal itu. "Naruto itu kelewat bodoh, ya."

"Memang."

"Eh, kau bilang sebelumnya bahwa Sasuke berniat membeli bunga atas kehendaknya sendiri, 'kan? Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin untuk bertemu denganmu?"

"Mana mungkin."

"Sasuke-kun sebelumnya pernah mengajakmu makan malam, 'kan? Siapa tahu ia memendam perasaan padamu."

Ino terdiam, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Lampu kamar sengaja ia matikan, karena Ino lebih suka lampu kamarnya dimatikan pada malam hari jikalau tidak ada tugas yang patut dikerjakan.

Dan ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa hari lalu— hari pengakuan suka seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada Tomat di hadapan Ino Yamanaka.

Tak adanya respon yang diberikan oleh Ino membuat Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau sangat tahu apa arti dari Azalea 'kan, _Buta-chan._ Dan jika ditelaah lagi, Sasuke-kun sampai saat ini belum memiliki seorang kekasih pun. Bisa jadi kau adalah cinta pertamanya?"

Ino terkekeh kecil, ingin mengiyakan perkataan Sakura, namun ia juga tidak mau terlalu banyak berharap. "Jangan bercanda, _Dekorin._ "

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau pesimis? Hey! Mana Ino Yamanaka yang selalu percaya diri, huh?"

"Gaah! Memangnya boleh aku berharap lebih, hei?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang melarang?"

"Tidak ada sih..."

"Nah! Yasudah, tidur sana. Sudah malam, lho. Kau mau jerawatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau! Geez, yasudah. _Oyasumi._ "

" _Oyasumi."_

KLIK.

Panggilan pun terputus. Sakura tidak lagi bisa menahan senyumannya, sesekali terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah tahu jika Sasuke menyukai sahabat pirangnya— terimakasih pada Naruto yang dengan suka rela memberitahunya tentang hal itu.

* * *

.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship— Humor?.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua sahabatnya sudah pulang dari tadi sore, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap tak minat layar televisi di hadapannya. Segelas _Ocha_ hangat dengan cemilan yang disajikan di atas meja menemani.

Pikiran Sasuke berkelana, mengulang kembali momen gagal menyatakan perasaan. Cih, sudah gagal untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan tipikal Uchiha yang selalu berhasil dalam hal apapun.

Apa jangan-jangan ia anak yang tertukar?!

"Sasuke?"

Kepala Sasuke lantas menoleh, dan mendapati kakaknya tengah berjalan menghampirinya lalu duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sekenanya. Padahal dalam hati ia was-was, takut-takut Itachi ngungkit perihal balsem.

"Kau sedang mencoba menembak seorang gadis?"

"Tidak. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh."

Keringat sebesar biji jagun muncul di dahi mulus Itachi. Ia heran, mengapa adiknya jadi bloon. "Bukan itu maksudnya. Maksudku, kau sedang mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang gadis?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, seakan berbicara dari-mana-kau-tahu-hal-itu.

Katakan saja Itachi merupakan kakak yang peka, sehingga dengan cepat ia bisa mengartikan tatapan tajam dari adik ayam tersayang. "Dari Naruto. Dia bilang—" Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya, sekecil apapun. "— kau sudah gagal dua kali."

'Ingatkan aku untuk menendang Naruto nanti,' rapal Sasuke dalam hati.

Puk.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Itachi berikan pada Sasuke—layaknya penyemangat. "Tenang saja, _Otouto,_ gagal kedua kalinya bukan masalah besar. Meskipun Uchiha memang tak pernah gagal, sih. Oh, dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau adalah anak yang tertukar."

Loh? Itachi cenayang ya?

"Berisik," sinis Sasuke sewot.

"Jangan galak-galak," sahut Itachi kalem. "Kalau aku boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya kau menulis sebuah surat romantis untuknya dan surat itu kau selipkan di dalam tas gadis incaranmu. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan luluh dengan kata-kata romantis."

Sasuke termenung. Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak kepikiran sedari dulu ya?

Eh tapi, kayaknya hal seperti itu cukup sulit baginya yang notabene bukan tipikal orang yang puitis.

"Jika kau bingung dengan kata-katanya, kau bisa _searching_ melalui _booble_."

Sekali lagi, Itachi cenayang ya?

Sasuke bangkit dari singgasananya, berjalan dengan anggun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sebelum sosoknya menghilang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang— tempat di mana Itachi berada.

" _Thanks._ Tumben kau berguna, _aniki."_

Anjir.

Hati Itachi mencelos setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Tumben, katanya?

Jadi sebelumnya ia jarang berguna, gitu?

Oh. Tolong lemparkan Itachi pada jurang tak berdasar sekarang juga.

Atit hati abang, dek.

.

.

.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut serius menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan sederet kalimat panjang yang diketahui sebagai contoh dari surat cinta yang dapat melumerkan hati seorang gadis seperti coklat yang dilelehkan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar— pertanda bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Ya, selain meminta bantuan kepada situs pencarian sejuta umat— _booble_ —, Sasuke juga meminta bantuan kepada dua sahabatnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan Gaara.

Jawaban dari Naruto masih bisa dicomot sebagai isi dari surat yang akan ia berikan nantinya pada Ino. Namun, jawaban dari Gaara membuatnya ingin melempar ponsel itu tepat pada wajah— yang bagi Sasuke— songong tiada tara.

Gak nyadar dia kalau faktanya mukanya lebih songong dari Gaara.

 ** _From: Panda._**

 ** _To: Ayam._**

 ** _Ngapain tanya-tanya? Mau coba nembak lagi? Halah, paling hasilnya sama: Gatot._**

Bangcyat. Gaara memang benar-benar bangcyat sekali.

Meski kesal, Sasuke mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan surat cinta sebelum pagi menjelang.

Sasuke rela begadang demi menyelesaikan surat cinta.

Semangat Sasuke!

.

.

.

 _At Konoha University._

" _Buta-chan!_ " panggil Sakura yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas, menghampiri Ino yang sibuk memoles sebuah _lipbalm_ pada bibir tipisnya.

"Apa?" Ino bertanya acuh tak acuh, matanya fokus menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun.

"Anter ke kantin. Laper nih, belum sarapan."

Selesai mempercantik diri, Ino segera memasukkan peralatan perempuannya pada tas ungu muda miliknya. "Siapa suruh belum sarapan."

"Ish! Telat bangun. Ayo, lagian dosen masuk sejam lagi kok."

"Iya, iya. Ayo ke kantin."

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura, dengan semangat ia menarik tangan Ino menuju kantin. "Cepetan! Gak kuat."

"Iya, sabar kenapa."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka sampai sosok kedua gadis itu menjauh dari ruangan kelas.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan was-was menatap sekeliling, takut-takut kalau ada makhluk kampus yang melihatnya berjalan mengendap memasuki ruang kelas bak pencuri pakaian dalam.

"Aman," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia membuka resleting tas ungu muda milik Ino, berniat untuk memasukkan surat cinta buatannya ke dalam tas Ino.

Sebelum memasukkan suratnya, Sasuke mengecup pelan permukaan surat, biar barokah katanya.

"Semoga—"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke membatu di tempat. Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti adegan pada film _horror_ Sasuke membalikkan badannya— surat yang tadi sempat ia cium kini sudah berada dalam saku celananya.

"Ino? Serius kau Ino?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa lagi, huh?"

"Tapi... bukannya tadi pergi ke... kantin?"

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat, dari mana Sasuke tahu jika ia akan pergi ke kantin?

" _Handphone_ ku tertinggal di dalam tas. Makanya aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

"Oh begitu."

"Lalu?" Ino menatap Sasuke penuh selidik, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencari Gaara."

"Kau tahu Gaara berada di gedung yang lain. Dia dan aku beda fakultas."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Lupa kalau fakultas Gaara berada di gedung yang berbeda.

"Ah— M-maksudku—"

"Jujur padaku, Sasuke-kun." Ino menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke dalam, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Mana mungkin tidak ada! Beberapa hari ini kau bertingkah aneh tahu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertingkah aneh."

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Oke, kali ini Ino sudah serius, mau tak mau Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

Ino kalau marah galaknya sebelas duabelas sama Sakura, sih. Sasuke 'kan takut.

"Baik akan kuberitahu." Sasuke menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"A—" Telunjuk Sasuke sudah menempel pada bibir Ino sebelum Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tolong diam sampai aku selesai bicara," titah Sasuke yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala oleh Ino.

"Selama dua hari ini, aku mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu dengan cara yang— bisa dibilang romantis. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa pada momen yang berharga."

Sasuke menatap Ino yang terdiam, "Aku tidak mau hanya berkata 'aku cinta padamu', dan aku tahu kau adalah tipe gadis yang menyukai hal romantis."

"Sayangnya, selama dua hari itu aku gagal menyatakannya padamu." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Dan sekarang pun rasanya aku gagal." Ia memasukkan satu tangannya pada kantung celana, meremas pelan surat yang berada di dalam sana.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino saat merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot sampai seperti itu? Hanya dengan berucap 'aku cinta padamu, maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku' saja sudah sangat berharga bagiku lho." Ino tersenyum senang. Ya, meskipun hanya dengan begitu, hati Ino senang tiada tara.

Cintanya ternyata terbalaskan.

"Tapi itu terlalu biasa."

"Dasar keras kepala." Ino mencibir seraya melepas pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu di hadapan semua teman angkatan kita saat acara reuni minggu depan, bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Terserah padamu mau dengan cara seperti apa. Yang penting kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. " _Well,_ baiklah. Aku akan menyanggupinya."

"Kutunggu, ya." Ino berjalan menjauh seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke, "Aku akan kembali ke kantin. Sakura sudah menungguku."

"Tunggu aksiku, Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

.

" _Buta-chaaan!"_ Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat manik _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok sahabat pirangnya yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Ah, _Dekorin!_ " Menemukan sosok yang dicari, spontan Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang sudah ditempati oleh Sakura dengan senyuman yang tak sirna dari paras ayunya.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri?"

" _Dekoriiiiiiin~_ Cintaku terbalaaaas!"

"Hah?"

"Nufufu~ Aku tidak sabar untuk kejutan minggu depan~" Ino menopang dagunya, lope lope di udara imajiner tampak berterbangan di sekeliling Ino.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan sahabatnya berada di dunia fantasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **/**

 **a/n: Terimakasih kepada SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, ramada, ikatriplesblingers, hime yamanaka, ernykim, Hana, Minori Hikaru, INOcent Cassiopeia, firdacha, ericajulyhonoka yang sudah memberikan review pada chapter dua kemarin.** ** _Once again, thanks a lot!_**

 **Dan kepada para** ** _favers, followers dan silent readers_** **juga, terimakasih!**

 **Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian seperti sebelumnya, ya. Waktu yang padat mengharuskan saya untuk tidak berlama-lama mengetik, hiks.**

 **Juga, maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa** ** _meng-update_** **kelanjutan fict ini sampai saya selesai UN— atau paling lama, SBMPTN. Yah, intinya fict ini akan** **HIATUS.**

 **Tolong doakan saya supaya lulus UN dan SBMPTN ya, hehe. :D**

 ** _See you next time!_**

* * *

 **/**

 **/**

 **Naruto:** Kali ini Itachi-niisannya gak nista di akhir. Woe, doa Itachi-niisan sepertinya terkabul.

 **Gaara:** Iya, gak di akhir. Tapi di tengah-tengah.

 **Itachi:** Atit hati abang dek! /nemplok di kaki Sasuke/

 **Sasuke:** JAUH-JAUH DARI KAKI MULUS GUE DASAR KERIPUT BULUKAN!

 **Itachi:** ATIT HATI ABANG DEEEEEK! /nangis bombay/

 **/**

 **/**


	4. Selesai sudah

"Selama dua hari ini, aku mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu dengan cara yang— bisa dibilang romantis. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa pada momen yang berharga."

Sasuke menatap Ino yang terdiam, "Aku tidak mau hanya berkata 'aku cinta padamu', dan aku tahu kau adalah tipe gadis yang menyukai hal romantis."

"Sayangnya, selama dua hari itu aku gagal menyatakannya padamu." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Dan sekarang pun rasanya aku gagal." Ia memasukkan satu tangannya pada kantung celana, meremas pelan surat yang berada di dalam sana.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino saat merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot sampai seperti itu? Hanya dengan berucap 'aku cinta padamu, maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku' saja sudah sangat berharga bagiku lho." Ino tersenyum senang. Ya, meskipun hanya dengan begitu, hati Ino senang tiada tara.

Cintanya ternyata terbalaskan.

"Tapi itu terlalu biasa."

"Dasar keras kepala." Ino mencibir seraya melepas pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu di hadapan semua teman angkatan kita saat acara reuni minggu depan, bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Terserah padamu mau dengan cara seperti apa. Yang penting kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. " _Well,_ baiklah. Aku akan menyanggupinya."

"Kutunggu, ya." Ino berjalan menjauh seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke, "Aku akan kembali ke kantin. Sakura sudah menungguku."

"Tunggu aksiku, Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu pasca kejadian _tangkap basah Sasuke_ di kelas oleh seorang gadis bukan bule bernama Ino Yamanaka. Beberapa jam lagi acara reuni SMA akan diadakan, aula sekolah yang dipakai sebagai tempat reuni pun sudah selesai didekorasi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, usahanya selama seminggu ini tidak sia-sia.

Beruntung, tugas kuliah tidaklah banyak jadi ia tidak terlalu disibukkan dengan hal lain selain mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk hari ini. Oke, katakanlah Sasuke adalah lelaki lebay yang mementingkan romansa dibanding dengan kebutuhan cinta dibanding yang lain.

Oh, hei, Sasuke juga menapaki masa muda, biarlah ia bersenang-senang seperti yang ia mau.

 _Drrt drrrt._

Ponsel yang ia simpan di atas meja bergetar, layar menyala dan menampilkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo." Basa-basi belaka mengucapkan kata 'halo', agar lebih terdengar sopan saja. Kalau semena-mena berkata takutnya yang menelepon mencabut bala bantuan yang diberi.

" _Success._ Semua persiapan selesai."

"Baguslah. Ternyata kau bisa diandalkan."

 _Klik._

Sambungan diputus.

Lagi, kedua mata Sasuke menatap sekitarnya; aula sekolah yang penuh balon serta bunga-bunga sebagai hiasan. Oh, _so romantic_ sekali suasana aula ini.

.

.

.

"Ne, _Dekorin_." Ino memanggil Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka kini sudah ada di depan pintu aula sekolah.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut sembari menolehkan kepala ke arah sang sahabat. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Ino selanjutnya.

"Kira-kira—"

"BERHENTI! JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Perkataan Ino terhenti, pun jua dengan langkah kaki mereka berdua. Dua pasang mata melotot horror, menatap eksistensi orang asing di hadapan dengan kaget.

Ada tiga orang asing, berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan topeng berwarna senada.

"Apa— HEI! LEPAS!"

Sakura berteriak kaget kala kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh satu dari empat orang asing tersebut dan dibawa pergi jauh dari depan pintu aula.

Ino kalap, keringat dingin muncul pada dahi. Hei, hei, hei, apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa ada orang asing di sini? Siapa mereka? Ini acara reuni 'kan!?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan timbul dalam benak Ino, matanya menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari seseorang untuk diminta bantuan.

"Kau!" Salah satu dari orang asing tersebut menunjuk Ino, "ikut kami!"

Pergerakan Ino terkunci. Kedua tangannya diborgol sebelum Ino sempat memberontak, kedua mata Ino ditutupi oleh selembar kain sehingga yang bisa Ino lihat saat ini adalah hitam pekat; gelap gulita.

Punggung Ino didorong pelan, seakan menyuruhnya untuk melangkah mengikuti intruksi orang yang berada di depannya; menarik borgol yang mengunci kedua tangan Ino.

"Sebenarnya a—"

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" Oh, itu suara Rock Lee, salah satu teman sekelasnya saat SMA dulu. Sepertinya ia berteriak menggunakan toa. "SILAHKAN PERGI MENJAUH DULU DARI AULA, TANPA DIDUGA ADA KUMPULAN PENCULIK DAN PREMAN YANG MENGHANCURKAN AULA. BEBERAPA TEMAN KITA SUDAH DICULIK, KALIAN YANG BELUM TERCULIK HATI-HATI."

Ino meneguk ludah. Oh sial, ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele.

Ino berharap dalam hati semoga acara reuni ini tidak diundur dan para pengacau ini berhasil ditangkap. Oh, ia tidak mau menunggu lagi, ia tidak mau menunggu lama lagi agar bisa menjadi _official_ dengan Sasuke.

Hei! Tidak tahukah kalian betapa Ino sangat antusias hari ini!?

.

.

.

Hening. Suasana di sekitarnya hening sekali. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini namun kain yang menutupi matanya menghalangi. Sumpah serapah disebut dalam hati, kenapa sirine polisi sama sekali tidak terdengar?! Apakah salah satu dari mereka tidak memanggil polisi!?

Ah, Ino ingin marah. Ingin berkata kasar. Tapi dihentikan karena ia tidak mau urat kemarahannya membuat ia tua di usia yang masih muda ini.

 _Tap tap tap._

Suasana sunyi hilang karena suara langkah kaki. Merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat maka Ino pun membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei, ada orang? Siapapun itu, tolong buka penutup mataku ini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino terkacangi.

"Hei! Aku sedang bicara loh?"

Lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Ino akan kembali bercakap dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi sebelum percik cahaya dapat ia lihat. Ya, kini penutup matanya sudah dibuka. Ah, ia di dalam aula ternyata.

"S-sasuke—!?"

Manik _aquamarine_ menatap tak percaya ke depan. Sasuke, dengan sebuah pistol yang menghadap ke arahnya, juga empat orang asing yang berpakaian serba hitam dan mukanya tertutup topeng di belakang Sasuke.

"Yo, Yamanaka Ino." Senyum sinis terpampang pada roman elok Sasuke, kepala sedikit ia miringkan sedikit ke kiri, menatap gadis berambut pirang di depannya remeh. "Kaget?"

"T-tidak— itu, maksudku ... kau dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini?"

Kekehan kecil namun terkesan merendahkan Sasuke keluarkan sebelum bibir mengeluarkan cakap untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, "Iya. Aku yang menyewa mereka," Melirik ke arah belakangnya, "untuk menculik teman-teman kita yang lain dan mungkin..." Matanya meneliti sekitar aula, "... menghancurkan dekorasi aula ini. Menyakiti mataku sekali."

"Hei, jangan bercanda Sasuke." Ino melangkah maju, tidak mau percaya dengan keyataan yang tengah ia hadapi, "kau tidak serius, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pelatuk pistol ditarik. Dengan posisi masih menghadap ke arah Ino.

 _DOR!_

Ino menutup matanya.

"..."

Terdiam ia. Tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tak dirasa darah mengalir merembes keluar dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tunggu ... apa tembakan Sasuke meleset?

"...—!"

Asap ungu yang mengabur terpampang di depannya.

Penghuni aula jadi banyak. Teman-teman satu angkatannya dulu kini tengah mengelilingi mereka dengan balon berbentuk love berwarna ungu dan biru dalam genggaman mereka. Ke-empat orang asing di belakang Sasuke tadi mengangkat sebuah papan yang jika digabung membentuk sebuah kalimat,

' _Would you be mine?'_

Ah, jadi tembakan dari pistol palsu tadi itu semacam sinyal, ya...

"Sasuke ..."

Ino kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat, kedua mata terpaku menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini menggenggam sebuah buket bunga; Daisy putih dan Azalea.

"Jawabanmu?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara, menatap Ino begitu dalam sembari mengulurkan buket bunga.

Ino tersenyum haru, menganggukkan kepala dan menerima buket bunga yang diulurkan, " _Yes, i would._ "

"AWEUUUU! Selamat, Sasuke!" Teman-teman yang lain bersorak gembira, melepaskan balon dalam genggaman masing-masing hingga memenuhi atap aula.

"Wah! Akhirnya kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan lancar ya, _Teme_." Salah satu dari empat orang di belakang Sasuke melepas topengnya diikuti oleh tiga orang lainnya.

"N-naruto, _Dekorin_ , Gaara dan bahkan Hinata!?" Jari telunjuk terulur ke arah mereka ber-empat, mulut menganga karena tidak memprediksi bahwa dibalik empat topeng tersebut adalah teman dekatnya sedari masa sekolah sampai sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku hanya ingin membantu, lagipula Gaara-kun juga ikut andil dalam kehebohan ini."

Gaara mendengus, "Aku dipaksa oleh Sasuke." Disusul dengan seruan protes dari Sasuke yang tidak merasa memaksa padahal memang memaksa.

Naruto dan Sakura saling merangkul dan memberi ' _V'_ sign pada Ino sembari nyengir lebar.

"Nah!" Rock Lee berdiri di atas panggung aula, diiringi dengan Tenten. "Mari kita mulai acara reuni ini!"

Yang lain berhamburan ke sana ke mari, menikmati acara reuni yang baru saja dimulai.

"Terimakasih loh," kata Ino setelah mencium pipi Sasuke secara singkat, "sangat berkesan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan Ino yang bebas, "Apapun untukmu."

.

 **END**

.

* * *

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Itachi tersenyum sembari menatap layar ponsel— lebih tepatnya, pesan yang baru saja sampai—. Itu adalah pesan dari Naruto yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke sukses mengutarakan perasaannya dan menghapus _title_ jomblo. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan Ino dan Sasuke yang saling bergandengan tangan pun disisipkan dalam pesan.

"Akhirnya ya, _Otouto_." Itachi mendengus geli ketika mengingat bagaimana usaha _gagal_ Sasuke selama ini. Untungnya, kali ini tidak gagal lagi. Padahal Itachi sempat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, takut-takut kalau adiknya itu sembelit duluan sebelum memberikan buket bunga pada Ino.

Namun sedetik kemudian, genggaman dalam ponselnya kendur dan membuat ponsel pintar miliknya terjatuh di lantai. Tatapan Itachi jadi horror.

"Tunggu—! Itu berarti, hanya aku sendiri yang jomblo di keluarga ini!?"

Itachi mengacak rambut panjangnya. Komat-kamit dalam hati semoga nanti mama Mikoto tidak bertanya perihal _romance thingy_ pada Itachi saat Sasuke mengenalkan Ino pada sang mama.

Bisa kena semprot mama Mikoto nanti kalau Itachi keduluan Sasuke dalam mencari pendamping hidup.

Oh, sial.

Jadi sekarang ia galau. Harus ikut senang akan hilangnya status jomblo Sasuke atau mengutuk Sasuke karena punya pacar duluan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOTALLY END.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Haiiii! Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena telah membuat fict ini terbengkalai selama satu tahun lebih, ya. Bener-bener mangkir dari waktu yang seharusnya, huhu.**_

 _ **Maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan.**_

 _ **Maaf juga karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, tapi saya senang baca review dari kalian semua! :"D**_

 _ **Kedua, saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca, memberi review, fav dan mem-follow fict buatan saya ini.**_

 _ **Segitu saja, saya tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi, www. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu ya!**_

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Raawrrr.**


End file.
